


Deceptive photo shoot

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds Are Go Smut - 18+ archive [12]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, R18 +, intended rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: (hopefully Imgur doesn't remove it - but hey, I've seen full blown rule 32 stuff on there so.....)Please do not repost my images onto facebook or tumblr. I want nothing to do with those sites, however you are welcome to link people back to my fictions, my deviantart and twitter accounts where i post art up on a regular basis (twitter more so for NSFW content





	Deceptive photo shoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookidoughlilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/gifts).



> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751892 sequal to, please read voyeur first. Sorry for any spelling errors
> 
> Warning: contains attempted rape

"I don't know about this Gordon," John hesitated. "This sounds like a bad idea."

"You saw the photos of Scott, Alan, Kayo, Penny and himself at his exhibition, John. It's not going to be that bad to have our pictures inserted into it last minute for the art auction i mean the others have tasteful pictures-"

John stopped in the corridor and folded his arms."I understand that, its just....why do they have to be full body 'nude' portraits? I don't see what difference it makes to just have them taken while clothed?"

"Come on John," Gordon grinned. "Virgil will be disappointed, heck Scott will call you a prude and a coward if you don't at least try."

"Why haven't you had one yet then?" 

Gordon shrugged. "I've been doing alot of solo missions. You should know, your voice is my only company." He walked back over to john, loosened his folded arms and brought his face down to kiss him in the lips. 

" I only really want you to see me naked, not the entire world." John went red in the face. " besides, I don't have the body for this sort of thing."

"Let me be the judge of that." Gordon purred, gently tugging playfully on John's brown shirt.

“You just want me nude, don't you Gordon?” John said all coy and tapping his sibling playfully on the nose.

“Now that you mention it,” Gordon grinned. “I haven't seen it in a while.”

“Ok fine...so we're going ahead with this or am I sneaking off with you so I can pin you to a wall and -”

There was a polite cough and they both looked up to see Virgil with a tripod and his seventy thousand dollar camera. “You’re not going to beat each other up BEFORE my shoot are you?”

“No, of course not!” John blushed, snapping out of his flirting fast as if cold ice being dropped down the back of his t-shirt.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Gordon still smiled. He glanced at John and flashed his teeth as his smile widened as if to suggest he still very much liked John's idea better.

“Right, so let's get this done Gents.” Virgil said with an air of professionalism. “I need these done fast for the charity auction and because they like to see rare one-off pieces and models you’ll hopefully fetch a pretty penny for the hospital. So if you both don't mind getting your butts into the studio at the end of the hall so we can start.”

“My aren't we in a hurry.” Gordon mumbled as Virgil shouldered passed and headed for the room down the hall.

“I got a feeling I'm not going to enjoy this.” John said quietly as they both followed in step.

Little did both of them know that Virgil knew they were into each other more than normal for siblings - infact it was the reason he wanted photos of them. As he proceeded to set up his tripod and camera he mused at how simple this ruse was. Neither John nor Gordon knew that the auction was a fake and that he wanted to keep these pictures in his own private collection amongst his voyeuristic ones he had taken of them over the course of the year when he first discovered their intimate little secret.

Before then it was stalking John for that ‘special’ photograph that would be his to have sexual fantasies over which in turn lead him to finding out there was also more to his brother Gordon too than just a show off for the camera.

Virgil wasn’t interested in having sex with either of them. He prefered to observe and get his excitement from the danger of watching them without their knowledge or consent. Truthfully the fact he found John sexually attractive by himself as an object of unobtainable desire was wrong, however now he couldn't get enough of watching him ‘dominate’ Gordon and the reverse, though they were more gentler and romantic than that word suggested.

He needed more.

Problem was he couldn't simply ask them ‘Hey guys can I film you guys for my own private porno movies?’ as the fact he was not only getting off on them together disgusting to other people but would out his brother's for incest and all the other trouble it would bring. If they didn't love each other and were only doing it out of convenience, Virgil wouldn’t have been as careful not to be caught as he had been.

But more and more did he notice it now he knew what went on behind closed doors. The flirting over the intercoms, the looks they gave each other when they thought no one was watching and the public affection displays that were just passed off as brotherly behaviors…. They were really in it for each other.

While he had no idea how long for, he assumed it had been a few years at least, as you don't get that good at keeping a secret like theirs in the open in front of everyone without a great deal of practice.

“Er...what's with all the satin?” 

Virgil looked up from his equipment and noticed the flighty look on John's face. Maybe his ‘exotic lovers’ set up was a little overboard but he was determined to make this as sexy a shoot as possible in hopes that his plan of getting them to be more flirty with his camera would work.

“Virgil, it looks like the set of a porn film. Your sets for your other photos were not this….flamboyant.” Gordon looked a little suspicious.

“Yes well I'm hoping for sexier photo prints for the auction as it's woman who will be buying them. There are more female billionaires than men you know and they tend to buy more photography… and they have certain ‘fetishes’ that I can cater for.”

John went pale and started backing away towards the open door of the studio. “I'm...I'm sorry I can't do this.”

Virgil was quick to grab an arm of his retreating sibling. “I'm not asking you to have sex with each other, I just want you to pose for me in an ‘adult’ or just ‘attractive’ way. Is that too much to ask?”

He caught John looking at Gordon for help and if he didn’t know they were in a relationship, the subtle exchange of ‘does he really know?’ would have probably gone unnoticed.

“We could do a few John, I mean - Virgil has to show us what ones he intends to sell. The rest we can make sure he deletes.”

‘Not bloody likely,’ Virgil thought to himself. ‘I’m making damn copies so you THINK I've deleted them.’

John seemed to concede. “Well… ok then. I'm just… not comfortable knowing strangers are going to buy a picture with me… naked in it.”

Gordon smiled as if to say that he would but refrained from speaking it aloud. Afterall, Virgil wasn’t supposed to know they were lovers and neither if them had a clue that this was all a setup for Virgil's personal entertainment.

“Right!” Virgil clapped his hands together. “Clothes off please and be careful getting on that stack of cushions and sheets, I don't want you slipping off and knocking any of the lighting down. There's enough flammable things in here to kill us before we even get out the door.”

Gordon gave Virgil a dirty look and then a worried one to John who returned it a little more frightened. They could do this without giving themselves away, couldn't they?

Gordon was a bit faster to undress than John was but Virgil didn't care. He knew to them he was adjusting the camera - not silently recording the two of them getting their kit off and making sure it was angled so it looked like they were doing it for each other and not because they were asked to. He was going to edit the footage and make it sexier anyway but getting the best shots in the first place was paramount as there was no way he was going to convince them to do this for him again. This was his one and only chance. Luckily, this wasn't the only camera in the studio so he would have more footage while he took photographs with the one they knew about.

“Wait!” Virgil said as Gordon slipped off his shirt and John was struggling with the buttons. “Gordon, can you slowly unbutton his shirt and John, could you rest your hands on his waist, maybe put your thumbs in the hem of his denim shorts like your going to slide them off?”

Gordon gave Virgil a suspicious look but he brushed it off as his younger brother did what he was told. Gordon leaned into John once in position and when Virgil finished maneuvering around there hand to ‘the sweet spot’ and returned to his camera and whispered, “Something strange is going on here, I know Virgil's an perfectionist as an artist and into weird errotic photography as his professional work but this is deeply suspicious… he should have real gay models for this - not us.”

“Well… technically we are….”

“Yes, but he doesn't know that…..or does he?”

John shifted in panic but Gordon had a firm grip on his shirt. “Don't, as if he doesn't he’ll find out if we act weird about it.”

“Then what do we do? If he knows he’ll tell everyone and we’ll be in trouble!”

“Hey you two, look a little more affectionate please. I know this is uncomfortable but you're perfect for what I need so just be nice and do as i ask and it will be over fast ok?” Virgil’s voice grunted from behind the lens.  
His brother's were acting like - well - brothers, all awkward and confused as to why they were doing this in the first place. This was not the time for them to behave like the idea of incest was vile. “If it helps, no one knows who you two are, you'll be listed as unnamed models to keep your privacy so no one will EVER know the people in my photos were related. There, is that enough to put your minds at ease?”

Both of them nodded.

“Right, now look like lovers damn it! Otherwise we'll be here forever taking these.” 

Once he was behind the lens again trying to fix the shot when Gordon pulled John's shirt slightly so the taller Tracy leaned down closer, “Ok he seems oblivious to me… maybe just maybe… we could have some fun with this?”

“Like what? Act as if Virgil and the camera are not there?”

“Precisely. Why not? This setting is kind of romantic for us since the time we get is limited, ok so we're not alone and it's all artificial but who's going to know besides us?”

John glanced at Virgil and the camera and back to meet Gordon's amber gaze which was already filling full of mischief. 

“You're on.” John kissed him on his his red lips. “Bet I can make you need to cum as soon as this silly thing is over.”

“Oh I dunno John, knowing we're going to be posed sexually while nude together is going to be a challenge to hide my erection from the camera as is.” he growled low and sexy in the way he knew would make John squirm in his pants.

Virgil looked up and had a sly smile on his face that thankfully neither of his sibling's noticed. That kiss he caught on camera and he realised if they were going to be made to do this, they were going to layer it on thick to try and see how far they could push it before he was desperate for them to stop.

Too bad they didn’t know Virgil had several photo albums and cds full of just the two of them having sex when they thought they were alone….in a way he felt a pang of sorrow he couldn't tell them without being beaten to a smear on the floor…. But then it was for the best… if Scott found out - there'd be hell to pay, not just for them but for him too for not telling anyone about it.

He played with the zoom as he gave the instruction for them to keep undressing and eventually did away with the tripod so he could move around them as they declothed.

“You know you both have an incredible contrast in skin tone that comes up really good on film.” Virgil said casually, making sure to keep anything he said sounding general and related to the job at hand. If he stayed professional they wouldn’t suspect anything and forget about him hovering around them, taking great pains to make sure he got detailed close ups of Gordon sliding his hands under the fabric of John's trunks as he slipped them to the floor and another with their pelvis inches apart.

“Ok now I want you both on that over there and lounge on it anyway you like as long as you're touching each other in some way - like a hand on someone's belly or maybe a head on the other's shoulders… stuff like that.” Virgil indicated to the pile of pretty coloured exotic satin sheets and throw pillows. “And don't cover yourselfs up please - otherwise I will re arrange you both myself.”

John shivered. He shouldn't have been cold, the lighting in the studio was like standing under the hot sun in the middle of the desert but he couldn't help if he tried. Something about the way Virgil spoke was hostile enough for him to feel the freeze radiating off him. John had never been around when Virgil was in a creative mode and realised he didn't like this ‘professional side’ to his sibling. He hoped he wasn't as cold as this when he was busy working on projects and needed to ask Gordon to take him to a pub if he was.

“You alright John?” Gordon place a hand on the small of his elder brothers back. Now that the clothing was off that small bit of confidence he had seemed to vanish as fast as it had come. At least John didn't need to worry about fighting an erection, he was clearly too nervous and shy to get any sort sexual arousal from this - though Gordon couldn’t say the same. His lover all embarrassed? That WAS a turn on and a HUGE one at that. The way he flushed a soft pink against his pale moon colour skin…. But Gordon knew that he couldn't do this either if John was uncomfortable.

“Uh… I guess so. It's different once you're not dressed anymore in front of the lens.”

“You'll get used to it, now please can we continue?” Virgil sounded impatient. He had to as much as he wanted them to get a mood going between them and take it slow he had to keep up the pretense that his time was precious. Besides, when he planned on leaving them alone in the room later he hoped the real magic will be caught on film on one of his many hidden video cameras. Somehow John was going to become a complication he was going to have to deal with to get the shots he was after.

As his brother's took up positions he frowned and went to fiddle with the lights, dimming them so John's skin didn't wash out on film but not too low as to make Gordon’s light brown tan come up too dark. When he finally was ready Gordon was slouched casually over the pile of satin with John resting his head on his shoulder, an arm on one leg and sitting in a way that made Virgil roll his eyes. He'd have rathered John be the one with his full body in veiw even though Gordon had more of a body to show off than the slender spaceman.

He took a few pictures and and growled when Gordon kept shifting his head to make sure John was ok sitting where he was. He put the camera down and shifted Gordon a little bit and without thinking, roughly grabbed John's left leg in a similar fashion to reposition it and when he went to relocate his hand that was modestly hiding his privates, Gordon had grabbed his wrist so hard that he was forced to let go of John and look his younger brother in the eyes.

“Don't.” Gordon growled, venom in his amber colours eyes. “This is already asking alot, Virgil.” he was careful with his words. He wanted to make it clear that John's body was off limits for touching without sounding possessive. If push came to shove he'd hit him, no questions asked. “This isn't comfortable in the slightest, it's weird and awkward. We're only doing it because it's you who asked.”

Virgil pulled back so Gordon let go of him and when he looked at John he saw the embarrassment not just in his face but also his body language. Ok so he went a little too far, better rein himself in a bit more before the whole ruse fell apart. Gordon had every right to get possessive - afterall he was encroaching on his lover's personal space. Suddenly the threat of Gordon finding out about his voyeuristic behaviors was vividly real, as even though he was younger he had no problem knocking him down and beating him up till he could see next week thursday through his arse.

Interesting how John wasn’t defending himself though, Virgil had been on the end of his older brother in a bad mood before but then he was never in a position of vulnerability…. Something that clearly was setting off all of Virgil’s predatory instincts and Gordon’s protective ones.

But when you had skin like delicate porcelain that had a beautiful glow in low light and made all his sharp thin features become delicate and to Virgil - reminded him of those beautiful endogenous roman statues before big muscles and the symbolism of power crept into the works - you were fair game. 

Maybe that's why he had a mild jealousy of Gordon and no interest in the more well build and naturally sexy younger brother, for a start Virgil saw more muscle on himself in the mirror everyday though Gordon wasn't building his for the same reasons Virgil was. Being smaller he could get into tight places no one else could and needed to be able to take care of himself and the rescue target on his own sometimes until help involving bigger, heavier rescue equipment arrived. What really made him green with envy was that wasn't what John found attractive about him. If he did, Virgil would have tried to manipulate things so they'd fall through and he'd have John alone to himself to perve on as he pleased.

He couldn't bring himself to do it no matter how many times he thought about it. Looking through the photos he accumulated it was clear there was alot more involved than physical attraction and when John didn't talk to anyone as often as he confined in Gordon, taking that away would be more than just cruel - maybe damaging too.

He moved around the lights again before picking up the camera again. “Next pose please, uh.. you decide… just keep it suggestive ok? Sex sells and I want these to go for alot of money at that auction.”

Virgil inwardly cringed as Gordon seemed to protectively cuddle John into him this time, hiding most of his lover away from Virgil's prying lens and Virgil had to stifle the streak of heated jealousy he could feel rising as John’s hand rested on his caramel tanned chest and tangled one of his long legs around Gordon’s stocky waist, also hiding his manhood from veiw.

They were doing it on purpose now. Virgil seethed at how fast they cottoned onto him trying to expose their bodies… or more to the point - John's.

Then John did something unexpected, much to Gordon's own surprise and Virgil's - infact it made Virgil go hotter and visibly more frustrated and in turn Gordon started to join in the tease to try to push Virgil over the edge.

John had ran his hand down Gordon's caramalised torso, carefully making it a point to linger over every defined slightly chiseled curve before stroking his pelvis and teasing him till he was hard and at attention just by sensation alone with minimal touching whatsoever. Then he shifted his sitting position to lay his head on the side so he was almost touching the thick throbbing member with his nose. His shyness and the slight soft pink flush of colour on his pale skin stood out vividly against the darker skin of Gordon’s gifts and his warm breath blew against it gently making the younger Tracy fight for control of himself. John closed his eyes slightly before nuzzling with his nose and almost touching with his lips.

That's when Gordon twigged that John was only doing it to see what Virgil would do...and the reaction was troubling.

For a start, Virgil should be getting flustered and telling that they're going too far and not sticking in the general lines of being photogenic models - not grabbing his camera and hovering around getting shots that were borderline pornographic.

Whether or not Virgil knew they were lovers didn't matter, Gordon realised it was his lover that the artist was interested in and little else. His listened carefully for the ‘snap’ sound of the camera and to him the lack of a click was more than just suspicious. He needed to have that thing closer to confirm it….

‘forgive me John.’ he mouthed silently before he shifted his whole body and exposing his older sibling into full view before he started to repeat the teasing to his brother's longer and slender member but with more rougher vigour using his tongue so his brother would make enough noise for Virgil to take notice and bring the camera to him.

“Ah! Gordon what are you - Uh Ah!” John yelped, biting into his own hand to prevent himself showing signs of enjoyment. It was hard - he didn’t have his brother's level of self discipline in regards to his own body despite having a better control over his emotions and other things in regards to being the equivalent of a volunteer on a suicide help line. That vulnerability was only for Gordon alone - not Virgil's damn camera but he wasn’t in a position where he could move, trapped upside down on the pile of flamboyant and patterned satin and slightly pinned under his younger brother who was heavier and stronger than him.

Virgil jumped on the opportunity to hover his camera around, capturing the open weakness and the deep red John went in the cheeks, fully aware of his brother's distress and drinking it in before moving in for close ups of Gordon’s playful behavior and was far too distracted by how horny it was making him, that when a hand lashed out for the camera he stumbled backwards and tumbled off the pile of fabric onto the floor and was pinned down under Gordon’s weight, his sibling pushing his head against the floor.

“Ok buster, what's the big idea!?” He growled. “If you were REALLY taking pictures for an ‘auction’ you wouldn’t have allowed me to do that to John - hell shouldn't have let me go that far PERIOD.” 

He snatched the camera and quickly searched its contents, his eyes darkening with anger. 

“Give that back!” Virgil snapped, trying to push himself off the ground and throw off his brother's weight. His attempts were hampered by more weight, this time from John who stomped a foot down on his lower back hard to keep him pinned. He had grabbed one of the sheets to cover himself and was uncontrollably angry, the only reason he hadn't kicked Virgil repeatedly while he was down was due to him looking over Gordon’s shoulder at the camera's viewfinder and being horrified at what he could see.

“Holy fuck! What's WRONG with you Virgil!” John snarled, feeling very violated. “You were using us to film pornography?!” 

“You specifically I think John.” Gordon’s voice was still in a dangerous growl. “I was just the extra bits…seriously this is really sick, Virgil! If this is what you're doing to US, then what were you really REALLY doing when you were taking pictures of Scott and the others? Shit! You took pictures of Alan in the nude for you exibition too and he's only sixteen! Did you film him like this too? That's borderline child pornography!”

While Gordon was arguing with Virgil pinned under him John took a little more interest in the surroundings and saw something reflecting light from the wall. He walked over to it and pulled, yanking out a small camera that had a wire leading to something on the other side.

“So what you're saying is you only decided to do this because it was us and we'd mess around more? Yeah sure like I’m supposed BELIEVE THAT!” Gordon snarled as he spat in his sibling's face. He was about to say more when broken bits of another camera tinkled to the floor. Both of them looked up into the dangerous seas of John's cobalt eyes. 

“Camera.” he demanded.

“Oh no you don't!” Virgil started to really struggle to fight back. “That costs thousands of dollars!”

“Should have thought of THAT beforehand.” Gordon snapped handing John the precious piece of equipment.

Once in John's hands, Virgil could see his brother's face twitch with a mixture of emotions he couldn't quite read before reeling in horror as John threw the camera to the ground with as much force his anger could muster causing the camera to obliterate into hundreds of pieces.

“Fucking hate cameras.” John said calmly and quietly. 

“You didn't HAVE to smash it!” Virgil shouted, finally shoving Gordon off him and scrambling to his feet to grab John roughly and shake him. He was practically livid with rage for what his brother had done. “You’re such a fucking arsehole!”

“That's rich coming from you Virgil!” Gordon sneered as he struggled to pick himself up. His brother once he could throw his weight around could do quite a bit of damage and Gordon could feel his ribs throbbing from where Virgil struck to dislodge him.

“Everyday I have cameras pointed in my face . When I sleep, when I eat, work and shower….there is always a camera watching me onboard that station.” John continued to speak coldly to Virgil despite how hard his brother was digging his fingers into his lithe arms. He could easily break his bones in two, he didn't doubt it and pissing him off further could lead to a heap of unpredictability in temper - a family trait they shared in common and sometimes lead to dangerous behavior. Sure they had never gotten violent but there was always a first time, after all having sex with your sibling wasn't normal either and John and Gordon had been already committing that sin between themselves for three years.

“So? What's that got to do with-” 

“Everything.” John cut Virgil off. “There's no privacy, no alone time….even if you're by yourself. Being naked and alone knowing a camera is watching you change to have a shower…” he swallowed hard. The whole feeling of unease and violation of his personal space threatened to slip into his words the moment he uttered any admission to feeling vulnerable in front of someone who was more than happy to exploit him, more so after what he think he just found. “Why Virgil?” he looked at his brother's chocolate brown eyes as if he'd find the answer there. “You were filming us even before you told us we had to undress…. You….you had this all planned.”

“Seriously? Oh fucking hell! If I knew that I've -” 

“It's ok Gordon.” 

Virgil gripped John tighter. Things were starting to unravel around him and he was determined that his object of affection was not going to just walk away and leave him while the pieces of his secret life of voyeurism tinkled at his feet on the floor. To say he was obsessed with him at this point was not even close to what it really was.

“But if that's the case then…. Virgil, have you known about John and I for while already? Or only recently? If so, WHEN AND HOW!” Gordon shouted. “Answer me!” he growled before he saw the face John was making. Virgil’s grip in him was so tight now his older brother was going paler in pain as the circulation to his hands and fingers was being cut off. John was trying not to make any indication it hurt but it was obvious that Virgil knew he was injuring him. Gordon started to pull at Virgil's hands to try and release his death grip and once successfully was battered away with an elbow to the face before the hand flung back - this time around John's neck, squeezing it tight as if to crush his larynx. 

Even with feeling returning to that hand, John couldn’t pry his neck free and even twisted his body around in attempt to make Virgil let go but to no avail. Gordon then tried to pry him free again, sinking his teeth into his arm.

Virgil let go, dropping John to the floor and was then tackled back down by Gordon and punched squarely in the jaw. Gordon grabbed him by the shirt collar and shook him harder than Virgil had done to John. “How long Virgil?” he demanded wanting answers.

“Since before I knew about you, Gordon.” Virgil growled. “He was mine to observe and watch however I pleased then YOU came in one night and the stakes got higher and more exciting. You have no idea how fucking sexy it is to watch you make love, do you? John is like this beautiful strange and elusive delicate doll like creature that you, perfect athletic idealistic male get to have all to yourself! It's like you took away his purity of perfect porcelain and buffed it with your chiseled marble and yet it was fucking incredible….heck even thinking about you two entwined is making me all desperate to whip it out and relieve myself.”

He grinned slyly. “Matter of fact, I don't see why I can't make the most if what's infront of me.” 

It only took a second for Gordon to be confused before Virgil had grabbed him, rolled on top of him and struck him twice making sure it was hard enough that he couldn't get up again in a hurry before turning his attention to John who was still clutching his throat and struggling to breathe. He couldn't focus on anything going on in the room, the brief moment of asphyxiation was enough to fully disorientate the tall Tracy and leave him highly dazed. Virgil grabbed him from behind, wrapped an arm around his neck while forcibly spreading his legs wide over his lap while one handedly freeing his own long and thick erection from his pants confines and made sure not only was he sitting in it, it was also rubbing against his brother's own member, showing off that indeed he was formidable as well as intimidating and could easily get what he wanted without much effort. John arms were failing but Virgil had him tight in his grip, his arm that held his sibling in a choker hold flexed and indicated to his unwilling prey that he could cut his air supply anytime he pleased. The other arm pressed John's own thin arms to his sides - Virgil being far broader than he was - and there was a cracking sound as one rib snapped under the pressure and sending his brother into a terrified shock as his vision started to fade in and out rapidly, fighting not to blackout.

There was huge downsides to being the gentle pacifist in the family, it meant John never bothered to learn how to fight nor defend himself and until now, he never had to - words were his weapons and could do longer lasting damage if well spoken. But here…. Virgil could have his way with him and potentially kill him in the process. He didn't ever once think of himself attractive nor think anyone else would either and yet Gordon loved him to pieces - though not for his body but for the mind it contained as the relationship had first gotten intimate on just words and an unexpected level of respect for one another….and yet here was Virgil talking away, whispering things he would do to him in his ears that his brain barely could make any sense of but his brother's breathing and the way he rubbed himself against his naked body he knew exactly what his intentions were.

“Oh? What was that John?” Virgil purred like a predator and squeezed tighter, shifting his weight a little so he was now pressed up against the small of John’s back. “I'm sorry but Gordon can't hear you - you're mine my delicate flower of the night. I've watched you sleep, taken photos that show how beautiful your skin glows in the moonlight and how soft and supple your coutures are… I swear John in that low light you have the body of a breastless woman but damn how I've wanted to stroke and caress every inch, explore every shadow and touch every little minor imperfection…” he growled pushing against his brother's back harder. “Then he entered one night...and deflowered my magical star but he also showed me how your body can move when it's handled but even though I've watched you be his toy I've always thought that I could do much better job of making your body sing.”

“..ord…” John tried again to call out as the arm around his neck flexed and Virgil's hand gripped his jaw. There was a loud click and a strangled yelp as Virgil inserted his thumb into his mouth and pressed down hard causing his jaw to dislocate.

“Can't have you calling out when I'm inside you, can I?” he crooned as John's head started to go limp against his arm.

Gordon groaned, smearing blood across his face and his arm as he sat up, his head spinning wildly. How hard did Virgil hit him? Felt like his brain was leaking out of his head. He looked up at the sound of murmuring and within seconds he was on his legs, grabbing a long cable and looping it around Virgil’s neck from behind and pulling with all his might.

Virgil immediately grabbed for the cable and let John go, his brother's barely conscious body dropping heavily to the ground. Gordon pushed his foot into Virgil's back to swing him away from John before letting go and going to his lover's aid.

Virgil threw the cord and knocked one of the lights over which sparked and caught the pile of satin and cushions a flame. 

He scrambled to his feet and made his way for the door and headed along the hallway to grab the nearest fire extinguisher before cursing aloud. What in the hell was wrong with him? The smoke and the urgency to escape seemed to snap him out of his uncontrollable lust but not without consequences. 

He had abandoned his brothers.

Virgil thundered back down the hall with the extinguisher to stop the fire spreading and swore when he saw the extent of the damage to his set and all his equipment - thousands of dollars up in smoke.

However on inspection, both his brother's were gone. 

Gordon couldn't have dragged John out of the studio. Sure he was strong, but not THAT strong...at least he thought so however he had underestimated him before.

He searched the studio from top to bottom and the adjacent room with his secret video equipment and came up empty handed. Where could they have gone? He checked the monitors and rewound the footage he recorded and gawped at the monster he had become. He had been so obsessed with getting his brother's on film just so he could specifically turn one of them into his own private porn star he had failed to pick up all the clear signs of distress and the heat of distrust that had filled the atmosphere.

Then there was all the stuff he did when he physically touched the object of his obsession….oh fuck what had he done?

He grabbed the nearest monitor and pulled it free, smashing it against one of the walls. Every trace of his obsession had to go - for the future safety of his brothers.

Would he tell anyone about their secret? No. It would implicate himself in far more sinister ways than their debatuary with each other could. Besides there was a chance, however small that everyone else knew about them already and as long as they never hurt anyone or each other they'd be left alone.

Gordon helped John down onto the ground in the garden a few feet from the house. Virgil’s studio was located in a separate building outside which meant an escape towards the sanctuary of the house would be too far away for him to limp his brother to.

He felt dirty and ashamed for putting his brother into that situation. He knew John was shy about his body, more so now that every few weeks Brains was pulling him aside about his weight and high problems with vitamin deficiencies to the point the cameras on Five were making him self conscious and paranoid that visual information from them was being sent direct to Brains without his knowledge. Although that wasn't true, it had taken Gordon a long time to get John to open up to him physically, even if when both of them shared a gearing up locker bay and he had seen the damage long periods in space did to him first hand. A few times John had been so tired he just collapsed in there with Gordon sitting by his side till he came to and had the favour returned when missions didn't go to plan and Gordon had gotten into more he bargained for.

Those were days you couldn't deal with facing anyone because they'd sweep how you felt under the carpet. John didn't do that. He really listened and made you feel better about having a problem and that you were not alone.

Often he just liked spending time with him, especially after a long mission when he only had his voice and a bad static hologram for company.

Gordon checked his brother's neck gently and could see the injury to his windpipe and could feel something wrong in the jaw with how swollen it was. No wonder he was barely staying conscious when trying to walk him out away from the fire - John could barely breathe and get oxygen around his body.

He was also loosing quite a bit of his own blood, Virgil had rings in his fingers that had cut into his flesh but also having his head punched multiple times meant other things could be wrong that could give him a serious problem if he blacked out. As he checked the bruising to John's torso he felt his brother's arms reach around him and pull him close.

“John, you're hurt.” he tried to protest but found he was weak to his brother's embrace. Without words he knew John was implying that he was also in a bad state and needed a few minutes to calm down before he made himself worse.

He had never had to protect anyone like that before and a part of him felt like he fail some sort of important test, even though neither of them expected Virgil to completely flip out on them. In a way he was angry that Virgil saw his brother like he wasn't a person and was a little offended that he couldn't even see him as nothing more than just add on or bait.

Gordon was careful cuddling into his older brother and found himself drifting off in the care and warmth he could provide. John never thought of him as a waste of space, always seeking out his company even if it was for brief moment for a hug - he was always made to feel important and as if he mattered. He really loved him and tried to show it whenever he could...the fact they made love with each other too was just like the sprinkles on a beautifully crafted cake.

When he awoke he was tucked in his bed, buried amongst his collection of sea animal toys. He tried to sit up but was slightly pushed back by an arm that was draped across him. Turning his bruised head he could see John lying beside him, protectively watching over him. He may not be a fighter but Gordon could no longer count the amount of times he had been hurt and had woken up cuddled in John's embrace, his sibling not needing to say any words in regards to how much he was worried about him. This was a first however that his brother was as hurt as he was and the bruising from Virgil's rough handling far more evident in how dark purple and blue the marks on his jaw and arms were… he didn't dare look further down around his chest, the neck and above was frightening enough. As he brushed the ones on the jaw he watched his sibling wince, the area still fairly painful to touch. He'd have to get it looked at soon as his job involved talking and a busted jaw rendered him incapable of his duty and a few other things that Gordon would be afraid to miss out on. Already he was too afraid to kiss him incase he made it worse.

He seemed to know this too and tried to reassure him with that soft smile that made his heart swoon and beat faster whenever he saw it. His hand that rested across his chest moved lower and Gordon had to grab it as right now it didn't seem appropriate for him to get spoiled… infact he felt that he should be trying to make him feel better and safe. Gordon moved John's hand from his hard body and touched his instead, silently asking if it was ok to do so.

It wasn’t long before John had pulled Gordon above him to nuzzle and play, the shorter Tracy bestowing loving kisses as careful as he dared before he let his brother in and took the lead, John more than happy to take a back seat a little more than usual but still keeping Gordon’s face close to his and running his hands over him as he moved and also playing with him lower down causing him to cum first all across his older brother's stomach before he braced himself for the incoming orgasm that was to come. Despite the jaw pain, John pulled him into a deep kiss as his body bucked the pleasure canceling it out as he needed to press his lips against his, a kiss to reassure Gordon he was ok and was his lover alone.

Gordon then flopped against him and John's arms wrapped around as tight as he could, not wanting to let go. Right now he felt safe and overly protective and wasn't about to let Gordon go anywhere other than bed today.

Virgil clicked a padlock in place on the room he just trashed. No one should ever know what he was trying to do to them - especially after how twisted he had behaved. Now was the hard part… destroying all the evidence of his perverted prying. Yes, his brother's were beautiful together and that's how they were best left, alone in each other's company.


End file.
